Addicted
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Soap, laundry detergent and baby powder, that's what Miley smells like, and Lilly is an addict- accept her drug is her brunette best friend. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

_**A.N.- So, this is a small little one-shot. I've been incredibly busy, getting up 4:30am for work and not getting home until almost 6 some nights, it will calm down soon enough hopefully. I had planned to update Senior Year this past weekend but I was beyond tired. I haven't abandoned that story, I promise (I like writing it too much and your reviews are amazing) and I will update it as soon as I can think of something other than 'I need a nap' LOL. Hope you like this :o)**_

Addicted.

"Hey Miley, did you do the history homework that'd due Monday?" Lilly asked, lying on Miley's bed staring at the ceiling. It was Friday afternoon and as usual, Lilly put off her history homework for the last minute, often opting to copy Miley's.

"Yeah, it's in my bag, you can copy it." Miley said from inside the Hannah closet.

"Cool, thanks. Hang on, how'd you know that I was gonna ask you?" Lilly asked.

Miley stuck her head out of the closet, eyebrows raised. "Because I know you." She said, laughing as she went back to what she was doing. Lilly grabbed the binder out of the brunette's bag and quickly began to copy the twenty questions, changing the wording on some as she went along.

"I swear, I do all the work yet you still manage to pass the tests, how is that Lil?" Miley asked.

"Sheer, dumb luck?" Lilly said in a questioning tone. Miley laughed.

"Dumb? No, but I'd say you're pretty lucky Truscott."

"Really? Is that so?" Lilly asked. "So tell me, how am I lucky?"

"Because, you have an awesome best friend who also happens to be Hannah Montana." Miley said as she walked out of the closet and plopped down on the bed next to Lilly.

"Hannah Montana, eh? Is that all you got Stewart?" Lilly retorted as she put her newly copied history homework away and threw both of their school bags across the room.

"Nice, break the floor why don't'-cha" Miley teased.

Lilly laid down so her head was next to Miley's, mimicking her position as she once again stared at the ceiling. Lilly got a whiff of Miley's shampoo and natural scent, and for the first time in her life she realized that she'd come to crave that particular smell, like it was a drug and she was an addict. Lilly turned on her side and hugged her best friend, burying her head on her shoulder and inhaling her intoxicating scent, getting her fix. She sighed contentedly.

"You're affectionate today." Miley said, turning on her side. She slipped her leg in between Lilly's and hugged the blonde skater girl closer to her.

Lilly's chest tightened; her heart was fluttering and she was sure that her cheeks were scarlet in color. "Mmm, you smell good." She mumbled into Miley's neck. She started to make soft, light strokes on Miley's back and Miley did the same to her arm. It was natural for them to cuddle in their sleep, and even while watching movies but this was a little different. Miley noticed but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, so do you; you smell like apples, I don't even like apples but you smell delicious." Miley said, causing Lilly to swallow hard. She looked up. "You're blushing." Miley said. Leave it to her to state the obvious.

"Yeah well, you complemented me so my blush is your fault." Lilly retorted, praying Miley believed her. Staring into Miley's eyes, Lilly was overcome with butterflies, so much so that she thought her stomach would explode with them.

"We complement each other all the time." Miley stated, brushing a strand of hair out of Lilly's face while looking into her eyes. She held the eye contact and Lilly was sure she'd pass out. "So, what do I smell like?"

Lilly took a deep breath before managing to scoot even closer and bury her head deeper in her friends' neck and hair. She was unable to contain a little moan that sipped from her mouth. Hearing this, Miley's eyes widened and then fluttered shut before forcing them open again. This was Lilly; her best friend, her best _girl_ friend that was wrapped around her, invading her personal space and stirring something up inside she didn't know existed.

"You smell like soap, laundry detergent and baby powder all wrapped in one. It's my favorite smell in the whole world." Lilly said sincerely, although the end came out no louder than a whisper. Miley sucked in a breath of air. Lilly was so close to Miley's neck that her lips were touching the skin just above her pulse point. Eyes closed and breathing heavy, Lilly jerked when the butterflies in her stomach went south of the border, and she all too quickly realized that Miley's leg was pressed up against her center, which for the first time in her life seemed to be screaming silently to be touched. Pulling away just enough to stare into the brunette's eyes once more, Lilly saw that Miley's eyes had darkened, her face was flushed and she was also breathing heavily. It took a nanosecond for Lilly to realize that she was powerfully and painfully crushing hard on her best friend. Miley stopped stroking her arm and slipped her hand under the hem of her shirt, her fingers now touching the skin of Lilly's back.

"You're skin's so soft Lilly." she said, her voice lower than normal.

"You're eyes are gorgeous." Lilly said, shifting slightly, the action causing Miley's leg grind against her center. Lilly closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to suppress a strangled moan. "Mmm."

Miley couldn't believe what was happening. She was very careful who she let into her heart, and she never once considered the possibility of being with another girl, let alone Lilly, her best friend. But here and now, tucked away in her room with the blonde skater girl pressed so closely against her, she tried to tell herself why she never saw it before. She loved Lilly; loved everything about her, and the way they fit together, be it emotionally or physically like they were wrapped around each other now, was absolute perfection as far as she was concerned.

"You're beautiful." Miley whispered, slipping her hand out from under Lilly's shirt and sliding it down to her jean covered butt stroking it lightly. Lilly sucked in air and closed her eyes, mouth hanging open. "You're eyes, you're hair, even that v-cut you have goin' on-"Miley moved her hand to Lilly's stomach, tracing the lines of definition that drove her crazy where Lilly's jeans rode down on her hips. "I know we're flirting and this may have gotten carried away but Lilly I don't know how I didn't see it before, but you drive me crazy- mmph!"

Miley was cut off mid sentence as Lilly grabbed her face and kissed her. Miley shut her eyes, and eagerly licked at Lilly's bottom lip seeking entrance. Lilly opened her mouth and their kisses became more heated, breaking away to breathe sometime later.

"I think I love you Miley, I mean, I always have but I think I'm in love with you. I feel- god I can't even explain it." Lilly said.

"I know Lil, I feel it to. I love you." Miley said as she rolled on top of Lilly, settling between her legs and capturing her lips once more. They instinctively ground their hips together. "God what is that, it's amazing." Miley said.

"You dazzle me Miley." Lilly said, as she moved her hips again. "Everything about you, your voice, your scent, god I'm completely addicted to you."

Miley silenced her with a kiss, and in a room where two best friends made memories and grew up together, they shed the only barrier between them, becoming one. Surrounded by love and warmth, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**What did ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know. ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_

_**P.S. I've rated this as a 'T', let me know if you think it should be an 'M'**_


End file.
